Single Red Rose
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Someone's been leaving her a single red rose. She was so sure it was her mom, but was way off. Valentine's Day oneshot.


**Aw, a corny Valentine's Day oneshot!...I really should get off this oneshot streak I'm on…This is to say "Happy Valentines Day!" to everyone! Please review it! Thanks!**

A single red rose.

She picked it up with a small smile and kissed the soft petals before taking in the sweet scent. It was Valentines day and single red rose had been laying on her window sill.

Riley assumed it was from her mom. One time when she was eight, her dad had left her a small bouquet of roses on her dresser for Valentines Day. He had died three year ago, though. Last year she had found a single red rose on her window sill also.

She sighed and set the flower in a small vase with water in it before gathering up her curly hair into a ponytail and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt. Riley put on some sandals before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." She said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." Her mom smiled at her, "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day." Riley replied, "You're so thoughtful. Thank you for the rose last year and this year. I can't believe I forgot to thank you before." Her mom turned from making breakfast and looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry? What roses are we talking about?" She asked.

"You didn't…get me a rose?" Riley tilted her head to the side as her mom shook her head slowly, "Sorry, I was just confused for a second. Wrong person." Her mom laughed at Riley's seemingly confused moment.

If her mom didn't give her the rose, then who had? She didn't have any real close friends. She didn't have a boyfriend. Someone had given her a rose and it wasn't her mom. Riley was determined to find out whom. As soon as possible.

It was an unusually warm night and Riley was having trouble sleeping. A warm breeze was blowing in her bedroom as she sat on her bed thinking. Ever since her father died, Riley was careful to thank God each night for her mother. Twelve years with her father had showed her how thankful she should be. She was grateful for each and every day in the past fifteen years with her mom.

In her bare feet she crossed the room and folded her arms on the window sill. Riley closed her eyes and let the warm breeze blow her messy hair around. All day she had wondered where the mystery rose had come from, and come up with no ideas.

Now she would have to wait a whole another year before finding out. She was going to write a note to the secret rose giver next Valentines Day eve and leave it where the rose would be. Riley only wished she didn't have to wait a whole year.

She had forgotten! Riley woke Valentines Day morning the next year, angered by her forgetfulness that she hadn't even realized until she noticed the beautiful flower laying on her window sill. What, she wondered, what the person would have done if she had left her window closed?

"How could I have forgotten?" she demanded of herself as she dressed slowly, moping about the mystery rose giver. It wasn't her mom, she could tell. It was nagging her that she didn't know who it was.

Riley sighed to herself before reluctantly setting the flower into a vase, where it would remain until she dried it and added it with the other two. So she would have to wait yet another year? She hated the thought.

Riley woke the next morning, grumbling to herself about being such a stupid, forgetful sixteen year old. At least it was Sunday-she could mope around the house all day, annoyed that she didn't know who had given her the single red rose each year.

She dressed, brushed her hair, and stuffed her cell phone in her pocket before putting her earrings in. The house was silent. Her mom had probably already gone to work since it was nine o'clock.

"I'm on my own." Riley sighed, "Again."

Turning to leave the room to go get herself some breakfast, she stopped in her tracks overjoyed by what caught her eye. Riley smiled slightly at the small red rose sitting on her window sill. Another one? The day after Valentines Day?

Bewildered as to why she had gotten another one, Riley picked it up tenderly and put it in water. She had a feeling that she should know who was leaving her pretty roses secretly, but couldn't seem to figure it out.

They-who ever "they" was- had come that night. Maybe they would come again? Riley was determined she would stay awake to find out. There had to be a way to find out who was leaving her flowers…and how? The thought hadn't even occurred to her.

Her room was on the second story. In order to get to her window without coming inside the house, someone would have to climb onto the roof of the back porch. Riley was amused by this thought and entertained herself the rest of the long day with trying to figure out who this mystery person was.

It was nearly two in the morning. Riley was going to give up. She couldn't stay up all night, after all. Sleep was still essential, but she wished it wasn't. She kept her window open anyways, knowing that there wouldn't be a rose for her in the morning.

Riley jumped awake at a loud noise. Sitting up quickly, she noticed someone at her window and smiled to herself despite the sleepiness. Caught red handed. It was then she heard the person muttering to himself.

"Who are you?" she demanded softly, throwing her covers to the side as she crossed the room quickly. It was dark and nearly impossible to make out the person's outline, "Nate?" Riley spoke in shock at him sitting right outside her window.

The moonlight gave her enough light to see him holding one of his hands tightly with a grimace plain on his face. Riley frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"I cut myself." Nate's soft voice said sheepishly. Riley couldn't hold back a smile at his comment. It was just too cute the way he had been so sweet and then got caught because of his clumsiness.

"Come inside and let me see." She whispered, to which he climbed in the window. Not daring turning on the light and having her mother happen to see and worry, Riley used a flashlight to examine his hand. She wouldn't question him yet, "It's not deep but sure is bleeding a lot."

"It's fine…I should get home…" Nate mumbled, plainly embarrassed. Riley looked into his eyes at his statement. Fine. If he wanted to forget the cut, then they'd get on to the questions.

"Have you been leaving the roses on my windowsill?" Riley inquired softly. She was sure he was blushing at his comment when he wouldn't meet her gaze. Nate surprised her by grabbing her hand and placing yet another thornless rose into her hand.

"Why?" she whispered, and he shrugged, "That's…sweet." Riley managed to whisper, trying to push aside her own shyness.

"Whatever." He muttered, turning to leave. Riley's jaw dropped open in surprise and she grabbed his arm to turn him to face her again.

"It is." She whispered insistently, "Why though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nate whispered, "One red rose?" When she didn't comment he went on, "Do you know what that symbolizes?"

"Yes…" Riley admitted softly. Love. Was he trying to say he loved her? She felt cold and scared at the thought.

"It was fun." Nate commented thoughtfully, "To think you'd wake up in the morning and be cheerful right away. I liked the thought of being able to make you smile. Until getting caught."

"The last two years?" Riley asked, "Why didn't you just give me a card like everyone else does?"

"I didn't want you to know it was me." Nate pointed out in a nervous tone.

"You could still have just given a card." Riley whispered.

"That's what everyone does." Nate mumbled, "I wanted to do something different…Something you wouldn't expect."

"Well, you did it." Riley smiled. How could she not have figured out that it was Nate? Her neighbor. They had been friends for the past few years. She had always had a crush on him. How had she overlooked him?

"Riley?" Nate whispered, slipping his hand over hers.

"Um, yes?"

"About the roses…" she saw his brow furrow, "I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"No it wasn't!" Riley said instantly, "It was sweet! And romantic and corny. It was creative and…nice." Nate gave her a look and then sighed.

"Like I said-stupid." Nate mumbled.

"A single red rose." Riley forced herself to say, "That means…" Nate fidgeted and dropped her hand quickly. He could get up in front of a million fans and sing, but when it came to Riley he had no confidence at all.

"…Love." He breathed, and then groaned, "I'm such an idiot."

"Would you shut up already?!" Riley ordered him and then slapped a hand over her mouth before whispering, "Sorry. I just want you to listen for a second."

"I should leave." Nate stated.

"Look at me." She ordered, to which he obeyed hesitantly, "What you have been doing is amazingly sweet. I don't know of anyone else who would ever do that for me…I just have one question."

"…Yeah?" he didn't look so sure he wanted to hear her question.

"Do you…do you really…love me?" she managed to choke out. It sounded ridiculous to her. They were only sixteen after all. But it wasn't impossible…was it? Riley knew it wasn't. Because she definitely loved him.

Nate looked to the side and nodded before leaning down and kissing her gently. Riley felt her heart rate increase immensely at his actions and kissed back. Love. So that's what love felt like. That's what Valentine's Day was all about. Simply love.

"How could I have not figured it out?" Riley breathed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you didn't." Nate's breath brushed against her cheek, "I didn't want you to know. Why do you think I sneaked here in the middle of the night?"

"It's romantic." She assured him, absently tracing patterns on his neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Riley whispered back.

"Will you be my valentine?" Nate asked her softly.

"Yes. If you write me a song." Riley agreed with a grin. Nate looked at the ground before smiling at her shyly.

"I have so many about you already." He breathed, "I have music for one called 'Single Red Rose'."

"I love it already." Riley grinned.


End file.
